


Eden Olani

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eden - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 09, city of angels, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are trapped in Eden, angel purgatory, and there is something completely wrong.<br/>All the angels lose themselves while staying there, and Castiel knows it. So Dean and Cas have to hurry to find a way out, before it's too late.</p>
<p>however, there is something big hiding in Eden, something that is causing this, and it's hunting Dean and Castiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden Olani

**Author's Note:**

> huff.. so, I've really sat down and written and written and read it trough, and I'm so sorry if there are any spelling errors.
> 
> I just hope you guys enjoy the story, I'll probably update once every weekend(hopefully!)
> 
> x

How it happened had started becoming a blur. It had nearly erased itself from Dean’s memory. They had been stuck here for so long now, anything except this sand and this heat and these monsters, seems like a farfetched dream. He closed his eyes and tried to remember, really scanned his mind, looking for the slightest thing that could trigger the memory.

  
Sam… Angels… Castiel… Metatron… there it was! Metatron was the reason behind them being stuck in this godforsaken place.

They had gotten Castiel’s grace back, and he was an angel again. It was a relief, because he was a real mess as a human. The time as a human had changed him though, he was more emotional and considerate now, heck, he even joked around now.

The first time after the angels fall from heaven, Dean was forced to take care of Sam and Cas, because they were too sick and too emotional to do anything. Well, Dean also had to teach Cas all about human emotions, and how the human body worked, because Castiel freaked out when he got an aching pain in his stomach. It wasn’t something they couldn’t take care of, because the problem was that he hadn’t eaten the entire day.  
Sam regained his strength pretty quickly though, and he started helping Cas get acquainted with the laundry machine, the dryer and the stove too.

He was a bother though, Dean felt awkward, because Cas wanted to see movies, see the best movies according to people he had asked when he had met them on the street. Some jackass suggested titanic, and Dean was forced to watch it with him.  
Before the movie was done, Cas was crying like a child, and Dean had to comfort him. Sam was on his laptop in the kitchen, and Dean could practically hear his smug grin.  
It got worse when the movie ended, and Sam got up and put another movie in that Cas wanted to see. Dean didn’t know what movie it was, until the title screen popped up. It was Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger, and a cold chill ran down Dean’s back. He wanted to get up, but Castiel was half asleep on his shoulder, and Sam pushed him back against the seat. Needless to say, Castiel had a lot of questions when the movie was over, and Dean had felt some pretty intense stares coming his way during certain scenes in the movie.

Metatron had made the huge mistake to pop in for a visit. He acted all high and mighty, and joked about the angels fall, and he had Castiel’s grace in a little vial with a leather string tied to it, and he spun it around in his hand as if it was a toy.  
Thankfully Metatron was no good fighter, and he didn’t have very good reflexes, because Castiel slunk up behind him and snatched the vial out of his hands, and headbutted him when he turned to see who was there. He disappeared right after, only uttering some curses at them and holding his nose.

Anyway, Castiel swallowed the grace, and there was immediately a change in him. He was steadier and more grounded, and with his newfound human knowledge he was much more fun to be around.

With Cas’s powers back, they could start planning on how to take down Metatron once and for all, and figure out what to do with the pissy angels that were walking the earth as humans.

Because the way Metatron had acted, they doubted he’d be hard to take down, and he’d have no backup because all the angels were gone.

So they decided to go in headfirst. With hindsight, that was not the best idea ever.

Sam told them it was a bad idea and it would only get them into more trouble, but Dean and Castiel went anyway, waiting until Sam went to get groceries, and then they were gone.

Cas went first to see if Metatron had anything that could disrupt their plan, but there was nothing. Metatron hid away in that damn office, buried in books he probably had read a thousand times before, and he wasn’t aware that they were in there until they stood right in front of him.

Cas had his angel blade ready, prepared to kill him when Dean gave the word. Metatron was scared at first it seemed, but then his expression suddenly changed and he leapt up, blade in hand, and he started stabbing at Dean. He was pretty pathetic to look at, but the still had to be careful that the angel didn’t stab him by chance.  
Castiel stepped forward to defend Dean, his angel blade smashing against Metatron’s over and over again, the sound of the silver echoing in the room.

Somehow, Metatron got through Cas’s defenses, and the blade dug into his side, not hitting anything vital, because he didn’t die.

Dean stepped forward to stop Metatron, but just as he was about to grab Cas, Metatron pressed two fingers against Cas’s forehead and he was gone.

Dean lunged at Metatron, but he simply gripped Dean and pushed him away, and he stumbled onto the ground.

“Where did you send him?” Dean asked as he got up again, and got hold of the angel blade that Cas had dropped before he disappeared.

“Oh,” Metatron shrugged, “away.”

Dean attacked him again, the angel blade digging deep into Metatron’s chest. His mouth opened wide, and he gripped the handle of the blade that was impaling his heart, holding Dean’s hand there, keeping him close, and he made a pathetic sound.

“You know what?” Metatron said, as the grace started glowing from within him, burning him up. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

Just before he died, he pressed his fingers onto Dean’s forehead, and just like Cas, he disappeared, and Metatron’s lifeless body slumped to the ground.

\---

The next thing Dean knew was that he was lying in sand. Hot, orange sand that was blowing all around him.

He sat up, touching the sand, digging his fingers into it and letting it slowly pour down onto the ground again. What the hell was this place?  
He got up and looked around. Miles and miles of sand, everywhere he turned. Only a few things seemed to be lying in this desert; some large boulders, (how did boulders get here? There is nothing here!) What seemed to be a huge, huge tree or a statue of some kind, it was so big, it was hard to see the top, and the sun was shining and blinding Dean.

“CAS!” Dean shouted, still looking around, hoping to see the familiar trenchcoat blow in the wind, but there was still nothing out there.

“Castiel!” Dean called. “Cas, get your feathery ass down here now!”

The wind started blowing again, stronger this time, and Dean had to turn his back to the wind and he pulled the collar of his jacket up.

“Dammit.” Dean muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a voice chimed in his ears, enveloping him. “Dean?” It was a familiar voice, but it still sounded like nothing he’d ever heard before.

“Cas?” He looked around again, hoping to see his old friend. Still no one around.

“Oh, you’re down there!”

The huge boulder or tree started moving, sinking slightly into the sand as it moved. Dean held his hand up and blocked out the sun, and soon saw that the tree was not a tree at all! It was alive!  
It was a huge being with limbs like humans, except it walked on its toes, and it only had three fingers. The skin was a mixture of light brown and gray, and the neck was wrapped up in some sort of cloth.  
The strangest though was the head. Or the heads, rather. Three heads in fact. The one in the middle was a mask, completely white with no expression, only hollow eyes in which a faint blue light glowed. The head to the left was a zebra, calmly looking out into the distance with its black eyes. The one on the right was a buck with huge horns curling at the side of its head. Its eyes were frantically looking around, and the ears catching every sound.

“Sorry I didn’t see you Dean, you were so small, I thought you might have been one of those tumbleweeds sweeping by,” the being identifying as Cas said, the sound coming from lips that were not there, but still the words were as clear as the sky, and Dean could feel his bones shaking along with the words it uttered.

“Cas, is this really you?” Dean backed away. What if it wasn’t him, what if he stepped on him? He shuttered with the thought of getting squished under a mighty big foot.

“Yes Dean, this is really me.” The voice sounded like silk, licking its way into Dean’s eardrums. “This is my true form.”

Dean didn’t know when his jaw had dropped, but it had, and he was gawking at the angel in front of him. This was Cas. This was the real shape of the angel who had admitted to being suicidal, this was the angel who loved burgers and cried during Titanic and Brokeback Mountain. It was hard to sink in.

“Ta-daa!” Castiel said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Cas,” Dean snapped back to reality, remembering where they were. “This- you- um… your true form is really awesome and all, but where the hell are we?”

Cas sighed, raising his head again and looking around. “This… This is Eden Olani. Eden for the second time. The city of angels.”

As they stood there, the wind stopped and the sand fell to the ground, and before them was a huge city built in the sand, and destroyed by it.

The houses all had the same color, a bright yellow. They were built out of rock, and would probably break if just a little too pressure was put on them.

“Eden? Wait, Eden was real?” Dean looked at the huge city, skimming over the rooftops that seemed to never end.

“Yes. Eden was real. And when God cast Adam and Eve out, he took Eden and gave it to us, as a place we could find peace if we died.” Castiel’s shoulders fell, and his back bent, and his hollow eyes were full of sorrow and regret. “With all the trouble I caused… “

Dean thought about what Cas meant, his eyes once more darting over the city. He looked around again, and still there was nothing to see. “…With all the trouble you caused, this place should be full... Where are all the angels?”

Castiel did the sam thing Dean had done moments before. He looked over the city, turned around a few times, and saw nothing.

“There’s something wrong…” Castiel said in a worried tone, “Dean, we need to leave right now!”

“Oh yeah, ‘cos that’s so easy for us to do, huh? How do we get out?” Dean asked. He didn’t like this much, but he was also curious. “Can you magically return us to earth?”

Cas sighed. “No… “

“Then we have no other choice than find someone here, maybe they can help us.” Dean said, and started walking towards the city. He heard that Castiel followed, because his large body made a huge impact with the ground and shook it with every step.

“Is there any way for you to shrink down to a regular size Cas? People can spot you miles away, and it’s pretty hard to talk to you from all the way up there.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, as his size started changing. Soon, he was about the same size as Dean, a bit taller, but it was much better.

As they were walking, Dean looked closer at Castiel’s true form. His entire back was covered with small dark brown feathers, and three pairs of wings were neatly tucked away in between the fluffy feathers.

He couldn’t take his eyes of the zebra head. It was looking right at him, and in its eyes Dean could see space. The starry night when they’d drive in the impala and the sky was clear. It reminded him of home, and it gave him enough spirit to walk faster.

They approached the city, and it became clear to them that there really was something off. The buildings weren’t torn apart by the wind, that was obvious.

Castiel touched one of the buildings, running his boney fingers over the marks someone had left in them. “There was a battle. Someone was fighting.” Cas traced along the wall as he walked, turning the corner of the house and then stopping abruptly. “Something big was here,” his voice shook.

Dean walked over to see what he meant, and he was taken aback by what was lying in front of them.

Hidden behind old walls were smashed up buildings, broken and turned to dust, and in this crater was an angel, or, what was left of one. Just like in their human forms, their wings scorch the ground, and this one had three pairs of wings scorched into the rubble, and in the midst of it all was a mask. It was all that was left, a hollow mask with no name on it, no way to identify the angel.  
Dean was sure Castiel knew who it was either way; he just didn’t want to say.

“Hey,” dean placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “come on, let’s keep moving, there’s no use staying here.”

Cas nodded and let himself be dragged along. Dean’s hand never left Cas’s shoulder, because he figured he might need it. As much as he hated the angels, they were Castiel’s siblings, and Dean already knew what it felt like to lose a brother.

The hand on Castiel’s arm was warm and safe, and he appreciated it, he truly appreciated Dean for all he was, and he trusted him completely. He did however not tell him about the huge skull that they passed that was hidden behind the broken buildings.


End file.
